Aku Akan Abadi Bersamamu
by exoticsindo11
Summary: Tao yang setia menunggu Kris, akhirnya datang juga. Namun, selama ini sebuah hal yang terjadi tanpa disadarinya. Mungkinkah Tao akan merelakan Kris?


Annyeonghaseyo chingu..

Cheoneun Prima-ssi imnida

Aku ini baru pertama kali membuat fanfic,

Jadi kalau ceritanya gaje..harap di maklumi ya..? *dasar gk bertanggung jawab

Ya udah deh daripada banyak omong mending kita check it out!

WARNING : DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE

~Aku Akan Abadi Bersamamu~

_romance,sad_

_tao,kris,luhan_

Namja itu tengah duduk di sofa sambil gelisah memikirkan hal yang membuatnya takut. Ternyata, dia takut namjachingu nya akan pergi jauh ke luar negeri selama 2 bulan untuk urusan keluarga, dan itu berarti namjachingu nya itu akan meniggalkannya sendiri tanpa kehadiran kekasihnya itu.

Namja itu, tak lain adalah Huang Zi Tao, namja imut dan manis yang memiliki kantung mata tebal. Sebut saja Tao. Namjachingunya yang dimaksud itu adalah_siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Yi Fan atau Kris.

Yah..,memang benar Tao masih gelisah akan keputusan _gege_ nya itu untuk pergi. Bukan karena Tao egois, tapi dia takut tak bisa mendengar kabar tentang kekasihnya, karena memang diakui jarak mereka cukup jauh. Saat ini, mereka masih berada di China, dan besok adalah kepergian_ gege_ nya ke Kanada.

Tao sibuk dengan pikiran nya yang makin kacau tersebut, tapi mau dikata apalagi, Tao tak bisa meng-elak, karena itu menyangkut keluarga gege nya. Jadi, Tao tak bisa ikut campur di dalamnya.

# esok paginya

Akhirnya, pada pukul 2 siang Tao harus melepaskan kepergian _gege_ nya itu. Yah, memang Tao mengantar _gege_ nya itu sampai Bandara Beijing.

"jangan pernah sekali-pun kau melupakan ku, _gege_!", perintah Tao dengan wajah yang memelas.

"mana mungkin gege akan melupakanmu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, _my baby panda_". Jawab Kris yang sambil mengelus pipi halus Tao.

Wusssshhh..

Pesawat yang di tumpangi Kris-pun sudah lepas landas, meninggalkan bayangan di mata Tao.

Tao pun kembali ke rumah.

4 jam kemudian, ponsel Tao berdering, dilayarnya terdapat tulisan panggilan dari : _My gege. _Dengan segera Tao menjawab panggilan itu. "_gege_ sudah sampai Kanada, apa kau sudah makan?", kata Kris. "ya, aku sudah makan, apa _gege_ juga sudah makan?", tanya balik Tao. "ya, _gege_ juga sudah makan, kalu begitu kututup teleponnya ya?, aku ingin istirahat, jaga dirimu baik-baik _my baby panda_!", tutur Kris. "ya, kau juga, gege", Tao mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Setelah ditinggal oleh Kris, Tao-pun melewati hari-harinya yang terasa berbeda, terasa sangat sepi. Memang, Tao tidak punya siapa-siapa, yang dia punya hanyalah Kris. Sebenarnya, dia memiliki sahabat, bernama Luhan. Luhan adalah saudara jauh nya Kris, dan kini menjadi sahabat Tao.

# 2 months later

Tak terasa 2 bulan telah terlewati. Setelah melewati hari-hari hanya dengan ditemani gege nya lewat alat komunikasi. Akhirnya, wajah Tao kini kembali berbinar-binar, bagaimana tidak?..,karena dia mendengar kabar dari gege nya bahwa , gege nya itu besok akan kembali ke China. Sementara itu, seminggu kemudian adalah harijadi mereka yang pertama.

# keesokan hari nya

Tao kebingungan karena, dari pagi hingga sore dia menunggu_ gege_ nya, tapi tak kunjung datang. Karena begitu lelah, dan sudah larut malam, Tao pun bergegas ke tempat tidur. Meskipun saat ini, dia tengah berbaring di tempat tidur, pikiran nya tak berhenti-henti mengenai _gege_ nya yang tak kunjung datang itu. Namun, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi.

**TENG TONG..TENG TONG**

Tao pun bergegas bangun dan membukakan pintu. Akhirnya, orang terkasih yang dari tadi dia tunggu itu datang juga.

"gege!".,teriak Tao sembari memeluk gege nya yang dia rindukan itu.

"aku rindu padamu, _my baby panda_", sahut Kris.

"aku juga, gege", balas Tao.

Karena ini sudah larut malam, mereka pun tidur dengan saling melepas rasa rindu yang mereka alami.

#esok pagi nya

Mereka sedang sarapan dengan makanan yang dibuat sepenuh hati oleh Tao. Tao bangun sangat pagi, untuk membuat sarapan itu. Mereka amat menikmati sarapan yang mereka lahap.

6 hari bersama Kris. Saat siang hari tiba-tiba Kris mengatakan sesuatu dengan serius.

"baby, lihatlah!", kata kris yang membuka kotak berisi sepasang cincin bertuliskan nama Tao dan Kris.

"gege,kau...,apa maksudmu?", tanya Tao dengan polosnya.

"tentu saja aku melamarmu, jika kau menerimanya, pakailah cincin ini yang bertuliskan namaku, dan aku akan memakai cincin yang bertuliskan namamu, dan itu berarti kau adalah tunanganku". Kris menjelaskan.

"gege, aku amat bersedia menjadi tunanganmu", jawab Tao.

"kalau begitu pakailah ini", perintah Kris sembari memakaikan cincin, dan saling bergantian.

#di malam hari

Tao tidak sabar menunggu besok, karena besok adalah harijadi mereka yang pertama. Secara diam-diam, di malam hari Tao susah payah membuat kue untuk perayaan mereka besok. "Akhirnya, kue nya sudah jadi, ku simpan dalam kulkas untuk besok, kue buatanku cukup bagus juga", oceh Tao yang memuji kue buatannya sendiri itu.

#keesokan paginya

"hari ini kan harijadi kita yang pertama,kenapa gege malah tidak ada?", Tao sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Hingga sore Tao menunggu Kris. Karena khawatir, Tao pun berencana untuk mengunjungi rumah Luhan-ge untuk menanyakan Kris. Namun, tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

**TENG TONG..TENG TONG**

Dengan segera Tao membukakan pintu. Ternyata, sungguh beruntung yang datang adalah Luhan, jadi Tao tak perlu repot-repot mengunjunginya.

"Luhan-ge, kebetulan sekali kau datang ke rumahku, tadinya aku ingin ke rumahmu", kata Tao sambil mempersilahkan minum kepada sahabatnya itu.

"hhmm, iya. Memangnya ada apa kau ingin berkunjung ke rumahku", tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Apa kau tahu kemana perginya Kris-ge?", tanya Tao.

Belum sempat menjawab, Luhan justru menangis mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut Tao.

Tao-pun bingung, dan bertanya "Luhan-ge aku kan bertanya kemana perginya Kris-ge, kenapa kau malah menangis".

"justru itu, aku menangis karena mendengar pertanyaanmu". Kata Luhan.

"memangnya ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?". Tanya Tao dengan polosnya.

"sebenarnya...hiks..hiks, Kris-mu itu sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu". Jelas Luhan

"hahahaha..,gege ngomong apa sih?, kris-ge meninggal?, selama 6 hari ini aku bersamanya..,Luhan-ge ada-ada saja..", kata Tao.

"Tao, asal kamu tahu, gege-mu itu sudah meninggal, kau pasti hanya berhalusinasi, selama ini aku menyembunyikannya darimu, karena aku takut kamu akan terpuruk terus. Kris meninggal ketika perjalanan pulang menuju China, pesawatnya jatuh, 10 orang yang meninggal, dan salah satunya adalah Kris..".,kata Luhan

Seketika itu, Tao langsung tersungkur lemas, dia tidak percaya ini semua. Dia harap ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi ini terasa menyakitkan, ini nyata.

Setelah Luhan menyampaikan berita itu, Luhan pun langsung pulang, karena tidak dapat menahan tangisannya. Sedangkan Tao,dia tidak peduli dengan pamit nya Luhan. Dia masih tersungkur, dengan tatapan kosong yang mengeluarkan air mata dengan derasnya.

Tao merasa putus asa. Kini, dia harus kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tao menuju ke kamar,dengan pikiran putus asa, dan berniat untuk bunuh diri agar dapat menyusul gege nya. Tao membuka laci yang ada di kamarnya. Dia melihat sebuah pisau, namun ketika dia ingin mengambilnya, sebelumnya dia melihat secarik kertas yang dihiasi gambar panda. Dia mengambilnya lalu membacanya. Surat itu bertuliskan:

_To: My baby panda_

_Halo panda-ku yang imut!, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?. Aneh ya?, kenapa aku bertanya tentang kabarmu, padahal setiap hari kita bertemu. Ya, mungkin kau bertanya kenapa aku menulis surat untukmu padahal ada ponsel, aku kan bisa menghubungimu. My baby panda, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu kenapa aku menulis surat ini. Maaf, aku hadir ketika aku sudah hadir, karena aku ingin menyelesaikan tugasku, yaitu melamarmu, namun takdir tak mengizinkan, tapi aku ingin tenang di duniaku nanti, oleh karena itu aku datang lagikepadamu, dan sekarang aku akan pergi. Hari ini, adalah hari kebahagiaan kita, ini harijadi kita yang pertama kan?. Sungguh tidak terasa sudah 1 tahun kita bersama. Maaf, aku tak ada disampingmu saat ini, sebenarnya aku juga ingin merayakannya bersamamu, namun aku harus pergi. Ingat! Jangan pernah menungguku lagi seperti yang dulu kau lakukan. Sebab, pasti aku takkan kembali dalam pelukanmu. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menyusulku, karena itu bukanlah saatnya untukmu. Jangan kau lirik pisau itu, hal itu bukanlah yang baik. Aku memintamu untuk melepasku. Jangan menghalangiku untuk pergi dengan minta kau bisa merelakanku. Aku tahu bahwa kau akan mendapat orang yang lebih sempurna dariku. Kau akan bertemu dengannya di taman, di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu,dia memiliki jiwa sepertiku, kau pasti dapat merasakannya. Jika kau sudah bersamanya, lupakan cincin, surat ini, dan aku. Hey! Kau kenapa? Jangan mempertebal kantung mata mu itu dengan air matamu. Ingatlah! Aku pergi bukan untuk 'meninggalkan'mu, tetapi aku pergi justru untuk 'abadi' bersamamu._

_Dari Langit yang Abadi_

_Kris –gege_

Tao pun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan gege yang sudah tiada lagi itu. Dia langsung pergi ke taman yang dimaksud. Dia merasakan kehadiran gege disampingnya. Dia pun menoleh, dan menemukan seseorang yang juga menangkap matanya. Dia rasa, orang itu adalah yang memiliki jiwa seperti gege nya. Tao tersenyum. Dia merasa gege nya sudah kembali, meskipun perasaan sakit yan dirasakannya belum bisa hilang , sampai entah kapan.

THE END

Author: ehemehem, reader nangis yah?, kenapa? * tampang polos

Reader: gara2 lo tau! *BUUGG *ditimpuk sendal jepit

Buat yang udah baca KAMSAHAMNIDA!


End file.
